


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Series: Gallavich Drabble [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, House Party, Love at First Sight, M/M, New kid!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian goes to a house party hosted by Roger Spikey in hopes of getting with him, but meets Mickey instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.

Not only was hot as fuck Roger Spikey throwing a party, but Ian would be attending. Kev, his neighbor, had hooked him up with some beer and that could very likely help Ian get on Roger’s good side.

The thing is, Ian had been crushing on Roger for a while now. During the boy’s football games, Ian would be up in the bleachers cheering him on when he didn't even like football whatsoever. The entire point of the game was mediocre to him, but if it meant getting to see Roger in his tight pants and headgear then Ian was all for it.

Ian had a hunch that Roger was definitely gay, though he had no solid proof of this yet. It was all going to work out since Ian had a plan.

Lip called him crazy, but Ian just really wanted Roger and he wasn't going to back off.

Mostly his dick.

But, you know.

“Just let me go with you. Roger’s kind of an asshole and I could be your wingman.” Lip flopped down onto Ian’s bed as he watched his brother do the sniff and test on a shirt he picked up from the floor.

“You'd come to a high school party? Not worried about your college boy reputation now?”

Lip rolled his eyes and kicked Ian in the shin, “Fuck off, I'm trying to help you here. Roger was in my grade, you don't know him like I do. You're just lucky he got held back a year.”

Ian paused and glanced at Lip, seeing his point.

“Alright, fine. Kev’s gonna drive me so I don’t have to carry all that beer onto the el and he’ll he here in a few minutes, might wanna hurry.”

As Lip got dressed, Ian sprayed on some cologne he stole from the locker rooms during gym, thanks to Carl’s brilliant reminder that he didn't actually have to buy any at all.

“Jesus, fuckin christ. You're trying to get his attention, not suffocate him.” Lip fanned his hand in front of his face as Ian laughed, walking out and slipping on his shoes that were in the bathroom.

“Back by 11, you know the rules!” Fiona called at as she walked down the hall with a laundry basket. “Don’t get in the car with anyone who has been drinking, I mean it. You either take the el or call me and ill borrow Kev’s car.”

“Sure, Fi!” They yelled in unison, piling down the stairs together and heading out the front door.

 ****

 

“Hey, thanks for the ride man.” Lip said to Kev as he and Ian grabbed the four cases of beer together.

“Yeah, no problem. Just don't get too crazy, Fi will kill me if you get into trouble.”

Ian laughed and shut the door behind behind them, walking up to Roger Spikey’s house with Lip. Music was bumping throughout the front yard from inside, lights were flashing through the windows, and Ian was going over the plan in his mind.

The plan was to get Roger to notice the beer he brought, get him drunk, and then confess to him that Ian thinks he’s good looking. That way, if it ends badly, Ian can just say that never happened and Roger was completely sloshed, or maybe Roger will totally black out and not remember it at all.

“Sounds like a shitty plan.” Lip unnecessarily added when Ian told him.

“It'll work, trust me. Im pretty sure he's gay anyway.”

“Roger Spikey? Gay? Dunno little bro. Did you hear the rumor about him having a Donkey Dick? If you actually manage to fuck him, you gotta let me know if he made that up.”

Ian laughed and opened the front door of the house, walking Lip through to where the alcohol had been placed in the kitchen.

“Gallaghers, hello!” Roger came strolling in, cup in hand and a smile on his face. “You brought beer, excellent.”

“Ian wanted to contribute.” Lip grabbed a beer for himself and popped it open as Roger pat Ian on the back.

“Thanks, man. Good to know not everyone here just expects me to supply it.”

Roger was one of those frat looking guys and Lip thought he was an absolute dickhead, but apparently that was Ian’s type judging by the look on Ian’s face — like he was ready to pounce any second.

“So, Roger, you seeing anyone?” Lip straight out asks, thinking he might as well get it over with.

Roger’s eyes glanced over to a boy near the back of the kitchen, but only for a few split seconds. “No, man. Gotta focus on football and all that shit. No way ill get a scholarship if I fuck up again this year.”

“Ah.” Lip nodded, seeing Ian watch the boy Roger had been looking at.

Guess Ian wouldn't be getting that dick tonight after all.

“Does nobody here have a fuckin light? Jesus, you live on the Southside for fucks sake, how do you not have a lighter with you?” An angry voice called out, walking into the kitchen with an unlit cigarette between his lips.

“You got a lighter?” The black haired, blue eyed, angry man asked Ian and Ian immediately nodded.

Okay, fuck Roger. Who the fuck was this?

“Here.” He said and dug out a yellow bic from his pocket.

“Bout fuckin time.” The man snatched the lighter from his hand and lit up in the kitchen, pocketing the lighter instead of giving it back.

Ian found it somewhat charming and Lip could tell. His brother was staring at the newer asshole with dreamy eyes and hands that were ready to grab ahold to whatever was offered.

“You new here? Never seen you before.” Ian asked, handing Mickey a beer from the pack he and Lip brought.

“Yeah, been here a few weeks.”

Ian had no idea how he hadn't noticed this boy before, but he had a feeling he wasn't gonna be able to forget about him now that they had met.

“Im Ian.”

“Mickey.”

When Ian’s green met Mickey’s blue, Roger suddenly disappeared from existence.


End file.
